jurassic_survival_the_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Megalosarus Hunt
Megalosaurus Hunt: The Location/Event can be found on the Jurassic Survival World Map. You can find the Location by locating the Moving Dinosaur Skull Icon. In order the Location, you need to first unlock the Level 1 Hunting Skill. (See the Article For More About The Skill). The Location's Design is similar to the Location Baronyx Hunt in the sense that it has a lot of Trees, the size of the Location is actually quite Small, and there is only one enemy in the Location. The Megalosaurus. In this Location, you will see the Megalosaurus on your MiniMap as a big Red Icon. The Dinosaur itself looks like a Glorified Velociraptor, however, it's size is quite Big. When you get close enough to the Dinosaur, the Dinosaur will charge and immediately start attacking you. It's Damage is quite Small, (5-10), but it's health is Huge, going to a Maximum of 2500 HP. Because of the Dinosaur's Health and Attack, it is Definitely recommended that you bring many Weapons and MedKits to the Location. Once you get the Dinosaur's Health low enough, around Half, (1250 HP), it will activate it's Special Ability. Fury Attack. When this Special Ability is triggered, your Character will say,"It Looks Like The Dinosaur Is In Fury!" What the Ability enables the Dinosaur to do is attack much more Faster, and inflict more Damage. (7-11). The Best Way to Counterattack the Dinosaur's Ability is the same to how you Counterattacked the Baronyx's Special Ability. Take out your most Hevaily Damaging Weapons, and inflict all the Damage that you can onto the Dinosaur. Match the Dinosaur's Attack Speed, but inflict more Damage so that you get the Upper Hand. ( So while the Dinosaur is doing, let's say, 8 Damage per second, Your Character should be doing 16 Damage to it ). Remember however, to never let your Health get too low. The Moment your Health Dips below 50 HP, use a MedKit Immediately, or the Dinsoaur will manage to kill you in a matter of Seconds. If you are nowhere killing the Dinosaur and you run out of MedKits, run out of the Location, Restock your Inventory, and run back, as your Progress WILL be saved. No Worries There! After killing the Dinosaur, take this moment to loot the Area. The Numerous amount of Trees will give you much Wood, there will be a Supply Box in the Area that you can Loot for Useful Supplies, and the Dinosaur Corpse will yield Rare Dinosaur Bone Trophies that you can use to either make the Megalosaurus Skeleton, or for Trade with the Trader (Event). After killing the Dinosaur, you may find that occasionally an A.I Character spawn in and start attacking you. He is considerably Hard to Kill, but he often has Rare Supplies and Weapons on him. Good Luck To You All In This Location Hunters!!! ''Note: ''This Event will never disappear, however, your Progress inside the Hunt may Reset after a couple of Hours. Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Hunt